Alexandrine "Alex" Haines
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Girl with gray eyes and freckles.png alex_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Alexandrine Rosalie "Alex" Haines Age: 15 District: Capitol (2, 3, 7, 1) Gender: Female Height: 5'5 Alignment: Neutral Good Weapons: Alex is proficient in using either a blowgun, throwing knives or twin daggers Appearance: Unlike glamorous people in the Capitol, Alex's looks are natural and plain with her jet black hair and stormy gray eyes. She is 5'5, an average height for a 15 year old girl. Allies: Alex will be an Anti-Career or a loner. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Alex is a sneaky girl who isn't often noticed. If she gets in trouble, Alex is very convincing to get people to help her or get her what she needs Strengths: Alex is extremely stealthy and sneaky and is a quiet killer so that she doesn't reveal her location to other tributes easily. Also, Alex is decently agile and fast Weaknesses: Alex isn't a good swimmer and is physically weak compared to other tributes her age. Fears: Alex is scared of falling, but also fears being backstabbed by a friend or ally |-| Backstory= Alex Haines was born to two of the most wanted Career trainers in Panem, Larina and Max Haines who trained various tributes from across all the districts to become hardened and ready to kill. Eventually, the two trainers decided to teach Alex not to be a strong fighter, but instead to be stealthy and sneaky, being unpredictable and causing havoc among any tribute she could ever encounter in the games. Also, Alex started to learn how to use a blowgun and throwing knives so that she could also be lethal, but not a hard-core Career. Throughout her childhood, Alex couldn't exactly befriend girls, since most seemed too delicate to play around with. Instead, all of her friends were boys who she would train with for many hours each day where se picked up some techniques for improving her close combat training. When Alex was ten, she had a big test that she got from her parents; try surviving three nights in the ravine with a medium pack filled to the rim with supplies to see if Alex could ever have a chance to survive the Hunger Games. The first two nights went fine, but the third night, two peacekeepers came across her sleeping in a tree and shook her awake, asking her what was going on. Alex put on her best fake smile and convinced the peacekeepers that she just wanted to spend one night underneath the stars in Panem. After her big test, Alex came back home and found her parents watching some strange TV show that consisted of tributes killing each other until one came out alive. Alex hated seeing the killings, but she enjoyed rather reviewing what strategies each tribute had and seeing if they would survive. Alex's parents took her aside one night and told her the truth about the politics behind the Hunger Games, how the President caused these games to happen. Alex was mad at the President for causing the games to have happened at all and she vowed her vengenace against the Capitol by giving a worthy performance that would show the President that Alex wouldn't be happy until she saw the Games stopped once and for all. Often, when Alex was older, she would climb up the government buildings and spy in on private Capitol meetings with details spoken about that should never be revealed to the public. After hearing what the President had been planning, Alex only became more and more angry at the President for lying, cheating and accepting the fact that kids could kill one another. When Alex was fifteen, she heard a name of a weak twelve year old being called. As the kid walked to the stage, alex shouted "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" before taking the place of the little girl and replacing her with Alex Haines, the sneaky and rebellious tribute from the Capitol. Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:TWD's Tributes